Ghost of Arkham City
by jsun25
Summary: When a Pokémon falls into Arkham City, it is captured by some of Penguin's thugs. It needn't worry though, as the Batman is on his way to Penguin's museum. Of course, neither is the Pokémon completely defenseless...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I came up with this on a whim, so I'm writing it to see how it goes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Batman: Arkham CIty**

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Arkham City. A place where only the ruthless and the smart survived. Most were more of the first than the second. Not even supervillains had escaped the daily struggle to survive. Of course, the three-way gang war going on didn't help either. Or it did, depending on your point of view. None of this mattered, however, to the purple figure that appeared from a portal in the sky above Arkham City. It managed to stay up for a while, before it began to fall to the ground. The round being felt the air whooshing past, barely keeping conscious, before managing to steer itself into a pile of snow. As it lay there, its vision dimmed. A feeble cry managed to escape its mouth before it passed out. "Geenn…garrrr…."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

As Batman made his way to Penguin's museum, a radio transmission came through on Puffin-One. _"Hey, boss, we found something weird here in the snow. It's some sorta creature or something."_

"_Did you now? Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it 'ere! If it's something I ain't seen before, you lot might get a promotion. If not, well, ol' Grundy could use some exercise. Got it?_"

_"Understood, boss"_

As the transmission ended, Batman wondered what it was Penguin's thugs could have found. _'If Cobblepot wants it that badly, I may just have to liberate it from him.'_

Batman was not the only one who learned about the creature. Catwoman was heading towards Poison Ivy's lair when she saw Penguin's thugs carrying a strange creature. For some reason, it looked familiar. _'Well, that certainly is strange. Red can wait. I need to see what this creature is.'_

Penguin's museum had attracted quite a few characters tonight.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

When the thugs reached Penguin's museum, they entered quickly, hoping this strange creature would please their boss. As they went in, they were greeted by another thug. "What da heck is dat?"

The leader of the patrol answered him. "Hey, Ricky. We found this out in the snow, some sort of creature. We're not sure what it is."

"Lemme see." Ricky pushed a few thugs out of his way. When he saw the creature, his mouth hung open in shock. "I'll be damned. Dat's a Pokémon!"

"A what?"

"A Pokémon. You know, da creatures dat look like animals and plants, but they ain't?"

"You mean that yellow mouse that can shoot lightning?"

"Yeah, dat."

"Huh. So, you know what Pokémon this is?"

Ricky scratched his head. It had been awhile since he had messed around with the Pokémon TV show and the cards. Round body, purple coloring, spiky back, Cheshire cat grin...

"Well, I can't remember it's name, but I do remember da type."

"The type?"

"Yeah. Pokémon have different types. Can't name dem all at da moment, but dis one is a Ghost-type. Ghost and something else. Poison, I think."

"Huh. Well, we gotta get moving, Ricky. We told the boss that we would bring him the creature...er, Pokémon."

Ricky waved his hand, shooing them in a sense. "Go on, and don't worry about its name. It's da only thing it'll be able to say."

"Alright. Thanks, Ricky."

"No problem."

The thugs walked off, having received Pokémon 101.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Penguin walked to his balcony over the Gladiator Pit. Normally, he'd be indulging himself at the Iceberg Lounge, but his goons had just entered the museum. He hadn't seen the creature, but his men looked like they were carrying something heavy. 90 lbs., maybe? Didn't matter. This creature had better be an interesting one, or they'd get it. He'd give them a choice at least. Tiny, or Grundy. He snapped his focus back towards reality as the thugs entered. "Here it is, boss!"

Penguin blinked in surprise. He really had never seen a creature like this. "Well, what is it?" he snapped.

"We passed Ricky on the way here. He says it's a Pokémon. Some sorta poisonous ghost, or something like that."

"A Pokémon, eh? All I remember about Pokémon is that they can battle. Wake it up!"

The lead thug nodded, signaling to his patrol to drop the Pokémon. It hit the ground with a heavy thud. "Garrr..."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"Owww..."*

He sat up, rubbing his head and frowning. Where was he? He opened his blood-red eyes and looked around. Some sort of pit, with humans in it. Above him was a balcony, which had one human. An ugly human. It reminded him of a Drowzee, with its leering eyes. "'Ello, sunshine. I 'ear, you're a Pokémon."

He blinked. Of course he was a Pokémon! How could this human not know what he was? "Now, I only know one thing about Pokémon. And that's that they can battle!" The ugly human opened the gates.

"Now then, whatever your name is..."

"Gengar."*

"Eh?"

"My name is Gengar."*

"Gengar, eh? Alright then, Gengar, if you can survive this, I'll let you join my collection. Get 'im, boys! Initiation, part one, 'as started!"

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**Well, that should serve as a good cliffhanger. Let me know what you guys think about the story. See y'all next chapter!  
*Translated from the Pokémon language**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys and gals. I'll explain a few things at the bottom. Enjoy!**

~~~~Line Break~~~~

_SKRACHEERrrooo_... As the last of the jammers were destroyed with a whine of a machine shutting down, Batman made his way back up to the surface. Along the way, he came across some Two-Face thugs joining up with the Penguin's forces. After quickly dispatching them and interrogating the Riddler informant, he continued to the surface. When he reached the exit to the top, another transmission came across from the Penguin. "_'Ello, boys. I don't know if you've 'eard, but some of my men 'ave come across a strange creature. Want to prove yourself to me? Come and fight it! And I'll be generous. If you lose, you get demoted to the lowest rank we 'ave. Better'n dying, ain't it? After all, it's the best entertainment I've 'ad since coming to this 'ellhole!"_

The transmission ended, leaving Batman with a little bit of worry for the creature. If the Penguin was entertained by it, at least he wouldn't kill it right away. But it was still possible the creature would not be happy. Making his way to a point where he could grapple up to glide, Batman stepped on something. He looked down and picked it up. It appeared to be some sort of bracelet, with a multi-colored stone inset in the bracelet. The stone had a swirl of DNA on it. He put it in his utility belt, and as he did so, noticed another stone. This stone was purplish, and also had a swirl of DNA, but it seemed to be inside the rock. Figuring the two were connected, he put them in his utility belt for later study, and continued on to the museum. He hoped the creature was alright.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Gengar was having the time of his life...or is it afterlife? Either way, these humans were so easy to scare, he barely needed to try. They had backed off the moment he grinned his creepy grin, and after he melted into the shadows, they outright panicked. It was as if they already feared the shadows, as if they had experience with something attacking from the dark. "Where is it? Where did it go?"

"I dunno! Do ya think it knows Batman?"

There it was again. Batman. Whatever this Batman was, they seemed scared of it. Maybe it was a hero of sorts? Didn't matter. Right now, Gengar had some thugs to scare. Popping out of the shadows behind some thugs, he made his move. Letting his tongue out, Gengar used Lick on one thug, causing him to fall to the ground, shivering in revile and fear. As another thug shouted upon seeing him, he made to attack Gengar, only to be knocked out by Gengar's Sucker Punch. Another thug began attacking the others, temporarily become Gengar's ally thanks to Hypnosis. Finding himself surrounded, Gengar unleashed a Dark Pulse, knocking many of the thugs and goons back and out. He continued to beat the inmates, unleashing Shadow Claws, Night Shades, Sludge Bombs, Shadow Balls, and Astonishes. He even beat the Machoke-looking human by using Phantom Force to sink into the Abramovici's shadow, and beating him up with his own shadow. When he came out of the shadow, he heard slow clapping.

"Well done, Gengar, well done." It was the ugly human. Penguin. That's what some of the thugs called him.

"There's one thing you forgot, though. You're trapped 'ere, you are. You don't know your way 'round the city. It'd be best if you stayed with me for awhile." Gengar considered this. He really didn't know where he was, and besides, the place was dark and cold enough for him.

*Fine. I'll stay.*

"Excellent. You'll 'ave to stay in one o' the display cases though. My men 'ave all the good sleeping spots, but we can make it comfy for you."

*I sleep in the shadows, you idiot.*

"I knew you'd like it! Let's make a deal. You provide me with entertainment, such as you 'ave tonight, and I'll take care of all your needs."

*You're not really giving me a choice here.*

"It's a deal then. Ricky!" Penguin spoke this last part into his radio.

"_Yeah, boss?"_

"Get your ass into the Gladiator Pit. Now!"

"_Coming, boss."_

The Penguin put his radio away, and looked back at Gengar. "Ricky-boy seems to know about you Pokémon creatures. E'll be the one taking care of you."

Gengar sighed and nodded. Behind him, Ricky appeared in the corridor leading to the pit. "You called, boss?"

"Take Gengar 'ere to an empty display case. Since you seem to be the Pokémon expert round 'ere, you get to care for it. I'll get you what you need to make it comfortable for the thing." At this, Gengar bristled. The ugly Penguin-boss didn't even consider him a living thing. Granted, he was a Ghost-Poison type, but he was still his own self, not a thing to be displayed in a case.

"Come on, Gengar. Let's get you to dat display case. Don't want da Bat getting da jump on us." That settled it. Whoever, or whatever, this Batman was, Gengar had to get to him. He liked the Ricky-caretaker, but Penguin reeked of evil and violence. Maybe he could convince Batman to not hurt Ricky. Ricky smelled nice, not like the Penguin-boss.

"Eh, one more thing, Gengar." Gengar turned to look at Penguin. "If the Bat comes, stay away from 'im. No telling what 'e might do to you."

Yep. Gengar was definitely finding Batman.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**Okay, so here's me, explaining things.  
One: Yes, I will, at some point, have Gengar Mega Evolve. For those of you that didn't get it, Batman found a Mega Bracelet and a Gengarite that fell with Gengar. Don't worry, I will only use it when absolutely needed, unlike Trainers who use it the first turn their Pokémon comes out of it's ball.  
Two: I call bullcrap on Pokémon knowing only four moves. If that's true, how come in the anime Pokémon can swim and fly without learning Surf and Fly, but in the game you have to teach it to them?  
****Three: From now on, whenever Gengar speaks, and we're in his Third Person POV, his speech will be in asterisks, not quotation marks. Otherwise, all we'll hear is "Gengar".  
****Four: I'm going to have Gengar identify people by their name, and then what he deems their role to be.**

**I'll try to update when I can, but marching band practice has started. I'm lucky to have gotten these two chappies up -_-  
Anyways, comment and favorite. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're off, guys and gals. From here on, the story is going to deviate from the game's plot. I'll try and keep it as close as I can. I must say, this is going better than my other story. I lost interest in that one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: Arkham City or Pokémon  
**

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Catwoman parkoured to the museum, dodging the many thugs that populated the rooftops, and taking them out when needed. A small part of her was wondering why she didn't just go for the vault with Poison Ivy, but she squashed it. She had to know what that creature was. If it was in trouble, she'd help it until it could leave. She would do the same for Batman, after all. Right? Selina shook these thoughts off. 'Focus, girl. You're here for the creature, then the loot. Just see what it is, and if it needs help. If it does, take it to Bruce.' She landed on a rooftop across from the museum, crouching down. 'Looks like Batman is already here.' It was kind of hard to miss the unconscious bodies of the guards on the ground in front of the museum. 'This makes my job easier. All I need to do now is follow. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into Batman again.' Smiling to herself, she leapt down, and entered the museum.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

As Gengar made his way invisibly through the museum, floating through the air, he couldn't help but wonder what had caused him to come here. While he was no Psychic-type, he could sense that he was in a different world. For one, the air felt different. It was...heavier, and darker. For a Ghost-type, that was saying something. He wasn't even outside. For another, he could no longer feel the...presence, for lack of a better word, of Lords Giratina and Darkrai. All Ghost-type Pokémon could feel Lord Giratina, even as a newborn, or in some cases, newly dead. He was the most powerful Ghost-type, after all. Lord Darkrai, even though he was a Dark-type, could still be felt by the Ghost-types that learned Hypnosis or Nightmare. He granted them those moves himself. -_Kadonk_- *Ow! I really need to watch where I'm going while thinking to myself...* Rubbing his forehead, Gengar looked at what he had hit. What he saw did not put the Penguin-boss in a good light. Not at all.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Mister Freeze thought he was going to die. The temperature was one degree above zero (Fahrenheit) in the display case. He needed a bare minimum of five below to survive. In other words, he was slowly being roasted. By his estimates, Freeze could survive one day, assuming he wasn't given food or water, before the heat would kill him. -_Kadonk- _"Gar! Gengar gen gen gargen..." The sudden sounds of something hitting his display case and what appeared to be a different language (though not one he knew) startled him, and made him look around. For the briefest of moments, he thought Hatter had gotten to him, for appearing before him was a Cheshire's grin. What followed however, was not a cat. Purple, round body, spiked back, pointed ears(?), sharp red eyes, four digits on each hand, and two feet with three claws on each foot. Definitely not a cat.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Gengar knew that the Penguin-boss kept other humans in display cases (the Zsasz-cutter-killer creeped him out. Not much was able to do that.), but this was different. This was a prisoner. The pale-blue-skinned human leaned against the glass of the case. Was he in pain? Gengar's grin became a frown. If he was, Gengar couldn't tell what was causing the pain. When the human saw him, he did not seemed surprised. The human's gaze was more analytical, though some surprise showed in his eyes. "Help me. Please. If you can understand me and there is anything you can do, please, help me."

That was new. Most responses to his first appearance before someone usually varied between "What the hell is that thing?" and "Gah! This place haunted or something?!"

"Please. The heat. It's...it's roasting me alive. Please, help me."

Now Gengar understood. This human was like an Ice-type Pokémon. While they could take heat for a period of time, eventually they would have to retreat to a cooler area before continuing whatever it was they were doing. His grin returned. Gengar knew exactly how to help this ice-human.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Freeze's instinct told him to flee as the wraith-like being approached his case. He suppressed it. Even if he could, he had no energy to flee from this being, despite the sudden burst of adrenaline. As the being phased through the glass, Freeze once again begged for help. "Is there anything you can do?"

The ghost pointed at a digital thermometer on the wall in the case. Freeze once again registered surprise as the numbers slowly fell. 1...0...-1...-2...-3...-4...-5...-6...-7...-8...it stopped at negative nine degrees Fahrenheit. He looked back at the creature. "Did you do this?"

The spirit nodded. "Gar gengar!" It looked pleased with itself.

Freeze smiled. "Then I thank you. Had the temperature stayed where it was, I would have died tomorrow. Cobblepot is truly a cruel man. I have not received food nor water since arriving here. Do you have a name?"

"Gengar." Freeze's brow furrowed.

"Gengar is your name?" The spirit nodded once more. "Interesting. Your name is also your language, although you understand the human language as if you spoke it as well. What are you, anyways?"

Gengar looked around, then saw the sand on the floor. Shooing Freeze so that it would have room, it proceeded to write something on the floor.

_Pokémon._ Freeze blinked. He had never heard of that. Shaking his head, he continued.

"My name is Victor Fries. Though, I am known to most people as Mr. Freeze. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gengar."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**Phew! This is my longest chapter yet. I'll try to keep them around this size, or if you want them bigger, let me know. Now, some of you are probably wondering how Gengar lowered the display case's temperature. It's not a move or an ability. Gengars are** **natural heat sinks, meaning they absorb heat. Many Pokedexes say, in both the games and the anime, that Gengar's presence can lower the temperature by ten degrees, which caused the temperature in Freeze's display case to lower until it reached negative nine. I'm not sure of Freeze's exact limit without his suit, but he needs subzero temperatures to survive, otherwise, he's cooked alive.  
Comment, favorite, and let me know if I missed anything. See y'all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, let's get going. I realize I'm focusing mainly on Gengar. I'll try and focus on the other POV's. Anyways, this is where the game's storyline gets back on track. I'm currently playing through the game right now, so it should be easy for me to stick to the plot. I may tweak a few things, but otherwise, it'll go on like normal. Enjoy!**

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Gengar enjoyed Mr. Freeze's company. Other than the Ricky-caretaker, he was the only human that didn't flinch or scream at the sight of him. Even the Abramovici-enforcer and Penguin-boss showed the slightest bit of alarm when he appeared right in front of him. The other thug-humans didn't see this, though, and it was for the better. The last time one of them called out on the Penguin-boss, the thug-human was thrown into a partially-frozen lake. You didn't need to be a Psychic-type to feel the terror in the room. A Snorlax would've had slight nightmares from the feeling, and they could sleep through anything. Gengar didn't know this though. He was happy with the Freeze-scientist-genius, and he could tell the feeling was mutual. It wasn't long after meeting the Freeze-doctor-antihero (half an hour, to be exact) that the Penguin-boss was calling for Gengar over the intercom.

"_Gengar! Wherever the bloody 'ell you are, get your ghostly arse in gear! Come to the Pit. Time for you to prove to me that you're more than just a bloody prankster!" _Gengar looked sadly at his new companion. Freeze gave a small smile.

"Go. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I'll be fine. Just come back to me when you're done." Gengar nodded once.

*I will. Hold on, friend.* With that, Gengar phased through the glass and flew off towards the Pit. Freeze let out a shaky breath as the heat began to rise once more. -9...-8...-7...-6...-5...-4...-3...-2...-1...0...1...

~~~~Line Break~~~~

As Catwoman made her way through the museum, she couldn't help but admire the speed at which Batman was moving. Not a single one of Penguin's thugs were left conscious. Either he was really determined, or he was really pissed. Most likely the former, with a touch of the latter. Running down a corridor with the words "New recruits enter here -" spray painted on the wall, she caught the tail end of what Penguin was saying. "Come on out boys! It's initiation time, part two!"

Breaking into a full-on sprint, Catwoman slid under the gate right before it became too narrow to do so. "What the- Catwoman?"

"That's my name Penguin, don't wear it out." Batman gave her a sideways glance before returning his attention and fists to the goons.

"What brings you here, Selina?"

"I was heading for Red's place when I caught sight of some Penguin idiots carrying something. It caught my interest."

"Hm." They continued to pound the Penguin's candidates until the last two were thrown into each other. Stretching, Selina restarted the conversation.

"What about you? You must have a reason to be here, unless you just wanted a good fight." Before Batman could answer, Penguin walked (waddled?) back into the room to check his initiates' progress. He growled as his sight fell on the unconscious goons.

"You weren't supposed to do that." Batman took a step forwards.

"Where's Freeze?"

"Like I'll tell you. You've got more important things to worry about." As he felt the temperature drop in the room, the Penguin let out a nasty grin. "I present to you, a creature that will stump even you, Batman. Gengar!" Gengar slowly faded into view wearing his trademark grin on his face. Catwoman's eyes widened slightly.

_'That's the creature I saw Penguin's thugs carry into the museum. How did Penguin get it to obey him so quickly?'_ She shook the thoughts off as Penguin began speaking again._  
_

"Gengar! Time to prove to me that it was worth it allowing you to stay 'ere! Take these trespassers down!" As the strange apparition looked at her-and what felt like _through_ her-Catwoman got into a defensive stance. She needn't have worried though. It spotted Batman next.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

He had found him. The Batman-terror-hero had come to the museum. Gengar didn't know why he had come here, but he didn't care. He could help the Freeze-friend-scientist. Gengar floated down towards Batman until he was hovering right in front of him. Batman made a decision to give it a chance first. "If you can understand me, you don't have to help Penguin." This made Penguin cackle madly.

"Wah, ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't convince 'im, Batman. I've already given 'im everything 'e needs. Right, Gengar?" Gengar said nothing. His silence and inaction made Penguin frown.

"Oi! What are you waiting for, an invitation? Kill 'im already!" Gengar ignored Penguin. There was something on the Batman-hero-peacemaker. Something... powerful. Reaching out with the psychic power all Ghost-types had, Gengar mentally touched the source of the power. Instantly, images flashed through his head: The very first Ghost-type, Lord Giratina, being formed, the creation of all other Ghost-types, a stone being flooded with unknown power coming from a figure he couldn't make out, the stone being presented to a Gengar with Giratina watching, a burst of purple light, and then...

Nothing. The images quit as soon as they had started. Gengar understood though. The hero had found a Gengarite. To humans, it was a stone with strange abilities; to the Pokémon that could Mega Evolve, it may well be a piece of their soul. If he hadn't found the Freeze-friend, this would have convinced him to join the Batman-hero. Gengar's grin grew wider. He began charging up a Shadow Ball. When it reached peak power, Gengar fired at his target. He shouted with unconfined glee as the attack struck home. *Present for you!*

Penguin fled from the room faster than anyone had thought possible.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**And, I'm done. Sorry about the long wait guys. I've had to go through ten levels of hell to find enough free time to write this chapter. Hopefully, it'll get easier. Show of hands, who saw that last part coming?  
Read and review, please!**


End file.
